Pumpkin Patch Kids
by bean-the-shadow
Summary: A trip to the pumpkin patch and a sudden reveal at a party leads Draco to bring up a subject that he previously didn't think they were ready for.


"What in Merlin's name are we doing here?" Draco growled under his breath, casting wary eyes around the pumpkin patch. Everywhere he looked, Muggle families were walking around. He felt uncomfortable – out of his element – and he just wanted to go home. Two children ran by them, jumping over a couple pumpkins in the process. Draco flinched and moved a little closer to Harry, the only person that kept him grounded at the moment.

Harry glanced over his shoulder when he felt Draco shuffle a little closer. "Pumpkin picking," he grinned at the frown on the other's face, "didn't I tell you that?"

"You did," Draco looked around again, "but I don't understand why."

Harry shrugged, stepping away from the crowds and farther into the pumpkin patch. Draco followed closely behind, not wanting to get left behind. "You said I could pick where to go this time."

"I did," Draco struggled stepping over a larger pumpkin. He was not used to doing things like this. "I didn't expect this though…" What he _had_ expected was brunch somewhere nice. Even when Harry told him to wear muggle clothes, he figured Harry just wanted to go somewhere they wouldn't be recognized. The constant flashes of cameras were exhausting even for him.

"You think we might find one as big as the ones Hagrid always grew?" Harry asked, ignoring Draco's comment.

Frowning at the mention of the half-giant, Draco rolled his eyes. He was still working on the prejudices that had been forced down his throat all his life, but he promised Harry he'd at least try to be civil. "I highly doubt it," he mumbled. "I don't think the Muggles can magically enhance their pumpkins."

"That's true," Harry said before walking off once again.

"Would you stop walking away?" Draco snapped, walking behind him again, but Harry kept quiet. "Where are you even going?"

Harry looked back. "I'm going to find pumpkins to decorate the flat, and I promised Ron and Hermione that I'd grab a few for them as well."

"Can't they just get their own pumpkins?" Draco asked, and then an even better question crossed his mind. "Weren't there any wizard places we could have gone to do this?"

"Of course," Harry grinned at him, "but where's the fun in that?" Harry looked around, and Draco followed his gaze, though the blond didn't see anything aside from the multitude of orange. "Over there!" Harry grabbed his hand, pulling him in the opposite direction.

Flushing red, Draco stumbled, but did his best to avoid stepping on anything. "Slow down!" He hated that his voice sounded whiny, but he was starting to get quite annoyed with the whole situation.

"Sorry," Harry smiled. He slowed his walk to match Draco's leisurely one. "I got a little excited."

Draco rolled his eyes. He tried to look annoyed, but he actually enjoyed Harry's compulsiveness. It always kept him on his toes. "Excited over what exactly?"

"This." Harry let go of his hand, and Draco tried not to feel disappointed at the lack of contact. He watched Harry pick up one of the pumpkins. "It's perfect." He handed the pumpkin over to Draco, who took it without complaint.

Turning the pumpkin around in his hands, he smiled a bit. "Well it's no Hagrid pumpkin," he said, making Harry laugh. The pumpkin did remind him of the simple days at Hogwarts though. He remembered always following Harry around with his eyes. He always thought it was just from the rivalry between them, but once the war was over, he finally had time to think. It was difficult coming to the realization that he found his nemesis attractive of all things. Pansy hadn't been surprised at all.

"It's not Hagrid made, but it's bloody close," Harry said, picking up a few more of them.

Draco ran his fingers over the smooth surface. "Well, it is quite the pumpkin."

Grinning, Harry handed over another one. "They are," he said, holding three himself. "I think these are perfect."

"Why do we need five?" Draco asked as they walked back toward the entrance. He silently wished he could just levitate them. "I thought we only needed four?"

"Oh, that…" Harry paused in his walk. Draco looked at him curiously. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then he shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Come on," Draco said a little annoyed, "are you seriously not going to tell me?"

"Come off it." Harry rolled his eyes, shifting the pumpkins in his arms. "You'll find out soon enough."

"You seriously aren't going to say anything?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"I promised Hermione I wouldn't say anything until she told everyone."

"Until…" Draco trailed off as Harry bought the pumpkins. "Oh…" A grin crept across his face. "Oh, wait until I tell Pans that there's a Weasel Junior on the way."

"You!" Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Don't you dare tell Pansy."

"Pansy can keep a secret if I tell her to." Draco raised an eyebrow. "So she is then?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled brightly. "She didn't tell me if it's a boy or girl, but she plans on surprising Ron using the pumpkin."

"That's actually a bit clever." Draco thought that'd be a different way of telling someone.

Harry grinned at him. "It is Hermione after all." They walked over to the apparition point. "I think she actually plans on telling everyone at the Halloween party she's planning."

"Oh, you mean the one she's planning in _your_ home?" Draco asked.

Shrugging, they apparated back to the apparition point near 12 Grimmauld Place. "Well, this place is large enough for everyone to fit comfortably." He said as they walked. "Much larger than the flat they're staying at now, and people can stay over if they drink."

"You know, it's nice having the place to ourselves again." Draco mumbled, remembering all the awkward moments he walked in on Hermione and Ron, or all the moments Ron stole all the bacon at breakfast.

"I miss the busyness of it all." Harry said, laughing as they walked into their home.

Draco wasn't surprised that Harry missed it. They'd talked about it a lot. Draco was used to solitary life in Malfoy Manor, but Harry had talked about his time with the Dursleys. Draco wasn't surprised that he enjoyed living with the Weasleys. And they both missed the feeling Hogwarts used to give them in their younger years. It was why they didn't pass up the chance to hold parties.

"I guess it's a good thing we're housing the party," Draco grinned. "It's been awhile."

"There you are!" Hermione hurried over and took one of the pumpkins from Harry's arms. "Where have you been?"

"Getting pumpkins," Harry said as if it was obvious.

"Well, thank you for that," she smiled brightly.

"Hello, Hermione," Draco grinned, giving her a knowing look. "I think congratulations are in order."

" _Harry!_ " She rounded on the other faster than Draco could blink. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"He guessed!" Harry would have raised his arms in defense had he not been holding onto the pumpkins. "Draco, help me out here!"

"I did," he replied. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it, and honestly, congratulations. That's wonderful news."

"Thanks, Draco," she mumbled, flushing at the praise.

"How far along are you?" He asked her as they walked to the kitchen. Harry looked relieved that the conversation had moved away from him.

Hermione grinned. "Almost ten weeks!"

"And the Wea- Ron hasn't picked up on it yet?" Draco asked, almost slipping into old habits again. It'd been years, but still it was so easy to do.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought. "Please, I think I could walk around with it written on my forehead and he wouldn't pick up on it. I'm actually worried the reveal won't work the way I want it to."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Draco assured her. Though knowing Ron, it really wouldn't work the way she wanted.

Harry placed the pumpkins on the table. "I'll make sure Ron gets the message. Don't worry, 'Mione."

"Thanks, both of you," Hermione said honestly. "Well, I'm going to carve the pumpkins! Do the two of you mind cleaning up the house?"

" _Clean_?" Harry groaned, slumping onto the bench. "But we just got back…"

"The party is in two days, and there are a lot of rooms to clean," she said seriously, eyeing both of them. "You can rest when you're done."

"You sound like Molly," Harry complained. Draco watched the scene amused. "I vote for an hour break."

"Harry…" Hermione warned.

"What do you think Draco?" Harry turned to look at him with pleading eyes.

"No way," Draco said, holding his hands up, "don't drag me into this."

"See–" Hermione turned to tell off Harry, but Harry was too quick.

He jumped to his feet and grabbed Draco's arm, apparating them to their bedroom. Draco landed on the bed, a little disoriented, with Harry landing on top of him, laughing. They could hear Hermione cursing them both from downstairs.

"She's livid," Draco mumbled a little afraid of her anger. She was one of three females that he never wanted to be on the wrong end of that emotion. The other two being Pansy and the female Weasley, Ginevra. Harry grabbed his wand and locked the door with a quick _colloportus_. "You know that won't hold her. She could easily unlock that."

"But she won't," Harry said, tossing the wand onto the nightstand. "Not after last time she walked in when both of us were in here."

Draco flushed at the memory. Neither of them had been able to look Hermione in the eyes for days. "Then I guess we should make sure she doesn't come in." He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him down. Harry smirked before pressing his lips against Draco's.

The days that followed were filled with cleaning. Hermione had carved four of the pumpkins for decoration. The fifth she had done specifically to tell Ron she was expecting, but she wouldn't let either of them see, saying they'd see it soon enough. Neither minded.

Draco had banned Harry from using anymore cleaning spells. They would somehow backfire on him, leaving them with more messes to clean than they started. He had to clean the old fashioned way, and it took them both longer than expected to finish. Even with Kreacher appearing out of nowhere to help now and again. It still concerned Draco that the house elf talked badly about Harry, the master of the house, but Harry assured him it was nothing to worry about.

"It's what you get for being a halfblood living in the Black house," Harry had told him once. "I'm surprised he's not calling you a blood traitor for being with me." Draco had frowned at that, but the house-elf seemed extremely happy to have him around. He ended up not worrying too much about it.

Finally the day of the party arrived, and Draco wondered if it was a bad thing that both he and Harry were exhausted before it even began. They were lounging on the couch when the flames in the fireplace burned bright green. Hermione and Ron stumbled out into the room.

"Nicely done!" Ron appraised the decorations around the room. "You three outdid yourselves."

"No thanks to you," Harry mumbled into Draco's chest. "Thanks for all the help."

"Hey, I had work to do." Ron said a little annoyed.

"You act like neither of us work," Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Enough," Hermione sighed. She pushed Ron toward the other room. "There are a few final touches that need to be done, and you are perfect for the job Ron."

Draco could hear the Weasel complaining all the way down to the kitchen. "She's not making him cook, is she?" He asked worriedly. He clearly remembered the debacles they'd gotten into whenever Ron cooked. The most common fear was the house burning down. Many _aguamenti_ spells had been cast throughout those few years.

"Merlin, no." Harry laughed, resting his chin on Draco's chest. "I think she's just having him set up the food trays. He can't hurt the food if it's already made."

"The display is going to look atrocious," he groaned. "I will not allow people to see such a horrible display." He started to get up, but Harry pushed him down.

"It's just friends from Hogwarts," he said, pressing a kiss to Draco's lips. He smiled when Draco relaxed. "They aren't going to complain about sloppy food displays."

"Tell that to Pansy," Draco grimaced at the thought. Then there were the other Slytherins that were going to be there. Most grew up in prominent wizarding homes. There was no way they wouldn't notice.

"Relax," Harry mumbled against his lips. "We technically aren't the ones hosting. It just so happens that it's being held here."

"Fine," Draco mumbled, shifting his weight under Harry to get comfortable.

Harry crossed his arms on Draco's chest, resting his head on them. His messy hair tickled Draco's nose a bit. "You think they'll let us relax until the party?"

Draco pursed his lips. "I wouldn't bet on it. When's everyone supposed to arrive?"

"A couple hours or so?" Harry grumbled, glancing at the clock. "I don't know if Hermione specified the time. We didn't actually get an invitation."

"A short nap wouldn't hurt," Draco decided. The warmth from Harry's body had already been lulling him to sleep. Harry hummed, but Draco could hear the sleepiness behind it. He felt Harry's even breaths soon after, and Draco wasn't far behind him.

Muffled laughter stirred him from his sleep. Blinking his eyes, Draco first caught sight of blondish white and fiery red. As they adjusted, they fell upon the faces of the two. The female Weasley was muffling her laugh with her hand, and Luna Lovegood had that dreamy stare and smile that he learned to associate with her.

"Good morning, Draco," Luna said in her soft voice.

"Morning?" Draco shifted, confused. The movement startled Harry, his snoring becoming just a bit louder, but he remained asleep.

"Well, not morning," Ginny answered. "It's nearly seven, and people should be arriving soon. You might want to go change."

Draco was utterly confused. "Why should I change?" He'd dressed that morning with the party in mind. The whole purpose was to not get ready a second time.

Luna leaned down a little. Her head tilted to the side, but her eyes were on Harry, not Draco. "Harry sleeps with his mouth open," she stated with a soft smile on her lips.

"Sleeps with…" Draco groaned, and Ginny stifled a laugh. Shifting again, Draco felt the damp spot where Harry's drool had soaked into the fabric. "Harry," Draco shook the other's shoulder, "wake up."

Harry stirred, green eyes looking confused. He looked at Draco and grinned. "Is it time for the party?" Ginny snorted as she tried not to laugh. Draco had a feeling that she was laughing at the dried drool on Harry's face. "Ginny! Luna!" Harry became more awake, but didn't get off of Draco. "You're here already."

"We thought we might help Hermione with the finishing touches," Ginny said. She reached out, threading her fingers into Luna's. "Luna, why don't we leave these two be, and go find Hermione and Ron?"

"Sound wonderful," Luna said airily, following Ginny out the door.

"What was that about?" Harry asked confused.

Draco chuckled, wiping at the dried drool on Harry's face. It was rather endearing. "It probably has something to do with this." He laughed when Harry rubbed furiously at his cheek. "And I need to get changed."

"Why?"

"You sleep with your mouth open." He mimicked Luna's words.

Harry looked down at Draco's shirt and frowned. "Sorry," he said, getting off Draco and helping him to his feet. "Let's go get ready then."

The party was in full swing. Only Blaise, Pansy and Theo said anything about the messy food display. No one else seemed to mind – they were just worried about eating. It looked as though the party was a hit. Everyone was dancing, drinking, and just having a good time. Draco watched Harry across the room, talking to his Gryffindor friends that he rarely got to see anymore. He was glad to see him having such a good time.

"Attention! Everyone?" Draco turned his attention – along with everyone else – to Hermione. He caught Harry's eyes from across the room. They both grinned. "I have some news I'd like to announce. Ron, would you come up here?" Draco saw the confused look on the Weasel's face as he walked up to where Hermione was standing on the stairs. "Could you hold this for a second?" She handed him the pumpkin.

Draco kept his eyes on Ron. The people around him gasped. Hermione had handed Ron the pumpkin backward. The words "It's a girl!" was written on it. A few cheers were heard, specifically from Neville, Luna and Ginny. Draco had to contain his laughter.

Ron looked as though he'd been Confunded. As he waited for Hermione to continue, he turned the pumpkin in his hands. Draco did laugh when his eyes fell on the secret message. His eyes looked ready to bulge out of his head. His eyes shifted from the pumpkin to Hermione, who was smiling brightly at him. Draco could have sworn he saw tears forming in the redhead's eyes. "Oh 'Mione!" His voice broke when he pulled Hermione into his arms. The crowd erupted into cheers.

"To Ron and Hermione!" Harry shouted, holding up his glass. Draco held up his own glass as did everyone else. The party went back to normal when Ron carried Hermione up the stairs, probably to one of the empty bedrooms.

The party lasted forever, into the wee hours of the morning. The ones that were sober apparated home, dragging their friends along with them. Others were strewn across spare beds, couches, and rugs. Draco had finished handing out their spare blankets and pillows when arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm ready for bed," Harry mumbled into his neck.

"I was thinking we could go up to the roof," Draco said honestly. He looked back to see Harry looking at him confused. "I thought we could enjoy the weather while it lasts."

Harry hummed in thought before agreeing. "Alright, but just for a bit," he began walking up the stairs, "I'm exhausted."

Draco followed him up the stairs. "I thought you enjoyed parties?"

"I do, but I'm always exhausted at the end of everything. Aren't you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well," Draco shrugged, "I think I could last a few more hours."

"Duly noted," Harry laughed as they made it to the roof. They picked one of the chairs and lounged on it. "The cool air does feel nice."

Wrapping his arms around Harry, Draco pulled him close. "It is a tad chilly though," he felt Harry's laugh before he heard it. "Hermione's surprise turned out well."

"It did." He felt Harry lean into him. "I'm glad she went for the obvious approach, and didn't make it too cryptic for him."

"Can you imagine how awkward it would have been if he didn't catch on?" Draco laughed along with him.

"You know," Harry began, sounding thoughtful, "I wouldn't be surprised if he had an idea, but he probably thought it wasn't true because Hermione didn't say anything."

"You think?" Draco wasn't convinced.

"He's surprisingly perceptive," Harry mumbled, and Draco hummed in response.

"Hey, Harry," Draco whispered, but paused and waited for Harry to acknowledge him, letting Draco know he was still awake and listening. "Have you ever thought of maybe…" He wasn't really sure how to bring up the subject. "You know what, nevermind."

Harry turned in Draco's arms, looking up at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he said, losing the nerve he had built up prior.

Harry's eyes wandered over his face. "What's on your mind?"

Draco could tell Harry wasn't going to let it go, but now he was unsure if he really wanted to bring up the subject. "You uh… you think you would ever want to go back to the pumpkin patch? Get another pumpkin?"

Harry burst out laughing. Draco wasn't sure if he was glad or disappointed that Harry hadn't picked up on any other meanings. "What's gotten into you? You looked miserable the other day."

"I didn't think it was that bad," Draco said, shrugging. "But maybe we could go to a pumpkin patch run by wizards. It'd make me feel a little better."

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure we could find somewhere. How many would you want to get? Enough to decorate the rest of the house?" Their four pumpkins were only decorating the one sitting area.

"Just one."

"Just one?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"For now." A grin stretched across his face as he got caught up in the imagery. "Maybe another a couple years later," he said, but found his mouth going dry when the smile fell from Harry's face.

"You're… not talking about pumpkins, are you?" Harry asked slowly.

His face was blank, and Draco couldn't tell what was going through his mind, which was rare considering he could almost always read Harry's emotions. Deciding it was best to tell the truth, he said, "I'm not."

Harry seemed to be thinking over things. "I… didn't think you wanted…" He looked at Draco with confused eyes.

"Children?" Draco asked, and Harry nodded. "Why'd you think that?"

Harry shrugged. "You never said anything about it."

"You never asked," Draco responded. It was true, but Draco had always thought they were too young. Their relationship had started out rocky, but years passed and they were still together. He figured that now was a good time to actually bring it up.

"Is that a yes then?" Harry asked.

"Well, I always thought we did well with Teddy." Draco looked into Harry's eyes, thankfully finding curiosity there. "And I always thought you would want children, being in the care of the Weasleys for so many years."

"I do," Harry said quietly with a smile pulling at his lips again. He leaned toward Draco. "Are we really going to do this?"

Draco ran a hand through Harry's messy hair. "We don't have to, but I'd like to think about it at some point. If you're really interested," he added the last part quickly.

"Let's think about it," Harry said pressing a quick kiss to Draco's lips. "There's plenty of room in the house, right?"

"Yeah, I'd say there is." Draco grinned brightly, but it turned into a smirk. "Though I think an orphanage would be better than a pumpkin patch."

Playfully, Harry shot him a glare. "You arse, you're the one that used that as a comparison."

"Not everyone can have the courage of a Gryffindor when talking about these things," Draco sighed dramatically, but was quick to smile. "I just wanted to make sure you knew what I was talking about. Merlin's beard if you thought we'd actually find a child in a pumpkin patch like those Muggle children."

Harry laughed at that. "I think you mean Cabbage Patch, and I'm not mental. I know where children come from."

"Just checking. You were the Boy Who Lived not Boy Genius. Merlin knows you were atrocious in potions."

He received a glare for that one. "I'm sure I would have done better if Snape treated me like he did you, Draco."

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, oh Chosen One." Draco chuckled when he felt a slight jab to his ribs.


End file.
